Marriage of Inconvenience
by ladylaughalot
Summary: Hermione has found a way to destroy the Horcruxes but it requires a couple that has been married for exactly one month. Unfortunatly for once Hermione hasn't done her research and Harry and Hermione must consumate their marriage to destroy the Horcruxes
1. Chapter 1

Another challenge response

This time to challenge

Marriage of (In)convenience posted by Lockedinaroom on the Harry/Hermione challenges forum at Portkey.

Requirements

The trio are hunting for Horcurxes

Hermione finds a powerful spell that might break the horcruxes power but it requires a newly married couple.

a. Arthur/Molly doesn't count  
b. For some reason, they can't contact Bill/Fleur. (Maybe to keep their mission secret?)  
c. Tonks/Lupin are still courting but not married, so they're out. (And again, the trio don't want to advertise their mission all over the countryside.)

3. Who does that leave?

a. Well, I would like a scene where Hermione runs up to Harry with a book in her hands and says, "Harry, will you marry me!", while trying to catch her breath. Ron must be around (somewhere) to say, "Bloody hell!". (Because movie!ron is adorable that way...)

b. Notice that Hermione runs straight up to Harry. Go where you want with that...

c. On that note, I'm kind of a fan of H/Hr being kind of shy around each other, especially after the events of last year...

4. "Hermione, for the first time in her life, had failed to thoroughly research a topic."

a. It's in quotes. I would like exact line put somewhere in the fic.

b. The problem? Muggle marriages do not REQUIRE consummation. However, magical marriages are magically binding and don't go into effect until the marriage is consummated. The only way to break it is to commit adultery. (Either way, Harry has lose his virginity... le sigh...) And H/Hr don't find this out until AFTER they've 'signed on the dotted line' so to speak.

c. "There is no such thing as a marriage-of-convenience in the Wizzarding world."

d. H/Hr have 24 hours to reconcile their feelings for each other and consummate or "else". "Else" can be anything you want (like losing something that might help them on the mission...).

Marriage of (In)convenience.

They'd been searching through musty tomes in the library at number 12 Grimmauld place looking for a way to destroy the Horocruxs for what felt like an eternity. They rarely spoke and Harry was personally beginning to feel as though he was glued to his chair. So when Ron had suggested that they spend the afternoon at the Burrow flying he'd gone despite the fact that Hermione had refused to accompany them and had glared at them as they left.

It was the perfect whether for flying, the air was crisp and the sun was shining. Harr was so happy to be out in the fresh air and up on his broom flying that he did a few loop the loops to celebrate the afternoon of freedom. Ron pulled up beside him as he came out of a dive.

'Harry, was this a good idea or what?' He asked a massive grin splitting his face.

Harry couldn't have contained his own smile to save his life.

'Ron, you're brilliant! This was the best idea ever. Race you to the orchard!'

The two boys took off to the orchard with Harry in the lead. Harry won easily but when he came to a stop to gloat over his success Ron looped back around and called out.

'Race you back to the house!'

This time Ron started out in the lead but Harry's broom was faster and he still won though narrowly.

They came to a stop beside the house but before Harry could even open his mouth to do any gloating he heard Hermione calling out to them.

'Harry! Ron! Come here!' She was halfway between the house and the orchard and it looked as though she'd been walking out to them when they'd turned around and flown back to the house.

They flew down to meet her and Harry was surprised to see her former look of grim disapproval was gone and she was beaming at them ecstatically.

'I've done it! I've found the solution!' She exclaimed as they landed beside her.

'Wow Hermione!' Ron said looking at her in admiration.

'That's great I knew you'd find it.' Harry replied, 'So, what is it? What do we have to do?'

'Well it's a bit complicated.' Hermione said catching her breath, 'and it needs to be performed by a couple that has been married for precisely one month.'

Harry and Ron deflated at her words.

'We don't know anyone who has been married for exactly a month' said Harry remorsefully.

'Yeah the last wedding was Bill and Fleur and that was nearly a year ago now.' Ron added.

'Well that's fine, Harry will you marry me?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry's mind froze.

'Bloody Hell' Ron said quietly next to him.

'What! Why me? I mean isn't there another way?' Harry asked panicked.

'No offence Hermione but I kind of pictured my wedding as being a little different than some rushed thing done just to destroy Voldemort.'

'There isn't another way Harry.' Hermione snapped impatiently, 'You already said we don't know anyone who fits the criteria and even if we did we'd have to tell them what we're up to and we can't risk that. .Besides' she added, 'I think I've thought about my wedding day more than you have and his isn't exactly what I imagined either But I am willing to make that sacrifice because I know how important this is.' Hermione said angrily her cheeks flushed.

Harry knew when he'd lost

'I'm sorry your right.' He said resigning himself to the inevitable.

'Alright I'll do it. What do we have to do?'


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was as simple as they could make it. Ron was the only witness as the aged wizard performed the ritual. He had promised to keep the event entirely confidential. Ron, who was almost catatonic with shock, barely spoke and would stare at Harry when he thought he wasn't looking with eyes as round as saucers. Harry thought he heard him muttering to himself but when he confronted Ron about it all he could say was, 'I never thought you'd go this far to stop him.'

Harry tried to point out that they were going to get divorced after a month but all Ron could do was stare at him blankly stammering 'but, but' until he shook his head and gave up. Harry couldn't blame him really. He was in quite a bit of shock himself and couldn't quite believe what he was doing. It seemed incomprehensible to him that the girl standing beside him, whom he had know for the last seven years was about to become his wife. It didn't seem to really matter that it would only be for a month it was still an inescapable fact that they were all here today dressed in their best robes so that Harry could marry Hermione.

He looked at her standing beside him and realised how much she'd changed. Her hair, hanging in loose shinning waves down her back, was certainly very different from what it was like all those years ago when they first met. Her skin was ivory tinged with pink, he knew she was just as nervous about all of this as he was despite the calm exterior she presented all dressed up in her best baby blue robes. She's changed in lots of ways Harry somewhat belatedly noticed. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time and wondered dazedly how he could have been oblivious to how beautiful she'd become.

'Mr Potter,' the ancient wizard finally addressed him, 'Please repeat after me.'

'I Harry James Potter.'

Harry felt his voice crack as he repeated the words, 'I Harry James Potter,'

'Take you Hermione Jane Granger,'

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and the rest of the world faded away, there was only her eyes and the sound of the wizards voice in his ears,

'Take you Hermione Jane Granger,'

'To be my lawfully wedded wife,'

'To be my lawfully wedded wife,' Her eyes were so beautiful how had he never noticed before.

'To have and to hold'

'To have and to hold' the thought of holding Hermione suddenly seemed quite pleasant.

'In sickness and in health,'

'In sickness and in health,' He would always look after her whether she was sick or not he suddenly realised with certainty.

'Till death do us part.'

Harry was suddenly pulled out of the daze he'd been in as he was forcefully reminded of why they were here today. It was with a much more serious tone of voice that he repeated.

'Till death do us part.'

Hermione repeated her lines as well and looked into his eyes as she did so. Harry could tell as she stared back at him that strangely, even though they both knew their marriage would end in divorce in a months time, they had both meant every word. Hermione also seemed to recognise the particular significance of the last line her backbone stiffened as she repeated it but her gaze never left his. Her voice saying the words 'Till death do us part' was still ringing in his ears when the wizard spoke again.

'By the power vested in me by the Ministry of magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

Harry felt like he'd been hit by a stunning spell. He stared at the minister for a second before looking back down at Hermione. She looked as though she'd forgotten that part too but looking down at her he knew there was only one thing for him to do. Summoning all of the Gryffindor courage he possessed he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Her lips were soft and warm and the moment stretched for an eternity. It felt like hours but it really only lasted a few seconds. When Harry finally raised his head and looked at Hermione again she looked slightly shocked and for once, Harry realised smugly, she was lost for words.

'Excellent now if you will please join hands we will engage the magical contract.' The old wizard said sounding pleased. His words barely registered, Harry and Hermione were both still dazed from their kiss. Without questioning what he was asked to do Harry simply took Hermione's small hand in his, realising for the first time how much smaller than him she really was. She seemed delicate and tiny all of a sudden and very much in need of his protection.

'Mr Weasley, as their witness if you would please touch their joined hands with your wand?'

Harry felt the tip of Ron's wand touch his and Hermione's joined hands, the old wizard did the same and began muttering an incantation that Harry barely even registered. Hermione who had been looking at their joined hands now looked up and her eyes met his. Harry could feel something pass between them but it was something inexplicable that he couldn't define.

'There you are! The ritual is complete. Now all that's left is for you to enjoy your honeymoon.'

That got Harry's attention. He tried to let go of Hermione's hand only to find he was unable to. Hermione was shaking her arm forcefully trying to let go of Harry.

Harry looked at the old wizard wondering why it had only now occurred to him to wonder why the couple had to be married for precisely one month in order for the spell that would destroy the Horocruxs would work.

'What's going on? Why are our hands stuck together?' He demanded.

'Mr Potter,' laughed the old wizard a twinkle in his eye, 'you can't be serious, it's for the Honeymoon.'

'What are you talking about?' Harry demanded even more fiercely.

'Well it's a standard part of the Wizzarding wedding ritual. In fact the marriage is not technically legal unless the Honeymoon takes place.'

'What do you mean by Honeymoon?' Harry practically yelled, 'I was raised by muggles to me a honeymoon is just a vacation, there's nothing about being unable to let go of your partners hand!'

'Well the honeymoon is the month after the wedding ceremony, in which the newly wedded couple consummate their marriage and are bound to each other for the entire month. The marriage isn't valid without it.' The old wizard stumbled.

'I'm sorry I thought you knew.' With a pop he disapperated, eager to avoid violence or further anger from the chosen one.

'A whole month,' Harry muttered running his free hand through his hair.

Beside him he heard Hermione squeak, her eyes were round and scared, she only said one word, 'Consummate?'

Harry felt fear settle into his stomach as it suddenly dawned on him what that word meant.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A big thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Just to reply to some of the reviewers who gave me a bit of feedback. On the question of Why Harry? Well it's simple. He's the one with the prophecy, he's the one who will destroy the Horcruxes ergo he would be the one of the two boys who needs to get married. Sorry I didn't explain why him and not Ron but I thought it would be fairly self evident. A few of you complained that I haven't addressed the issue of a relationship btw Ron and Hermione and I didn't for a very good reason. I'm of the rare breed of Harmonian that thinks the R/Hr thing is all smoke and mirrors designed specifically to hide H/Hr till book 7. Also this story takes places in what would have been the very end of yr 7 or the summer after yr 7. Therefore I would expect that if R/Hr hadn't gotten together by this time (which the story makes quite obvious they haven't) I would expect it to already be evident that they wouldn't and the reasons why to be well know. Mostly I didn't go into it because this story is about Harry and Hermione not Ron and Hermione. On that note I have also a few warnings for you. 1. I'm terrible at writing battles thus the final battle, if it takes place during the timeline of this fic, will be skipped over and not explained/explored at all really. 2. This fic has no point whatsoever aside from a few cute scenes involving H/Hr some awkward situations and a bit of smut, please don't expect anything more cause you'll be disappointed and I hate to disappoint people. 3 No this is not at all what I expect to happen in anything written by JK Rowling I'm just having a little fun. If you don't like H/Hr as a couple don't read this fic cause you'll hate it and if you do hate it cause it's H/Hr don't tell me about it cause it doesn't interest me in the slightest. Last thing, maybe the stuck together thing has been overdone but it is actually taken from the pagan tradition of handfasting and well…. I just wanted to write some lovely smutty shower together and share bed fluff, hehehehehe……

Marriage of (In)convenience Chapter 3

Harry looked at Hermione disbelievingly, 'I can't believe you didn't tell me this.' He said still in shock.

'Does it look like I knew Harry? I'm as shocked about this as you are.' She replied scathingly.

As one they turned to stare at Ron who was looking back and forth between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match.

'Did you know about this?' Harry asked angrily indicating his and Hermione's joined hands.

Ron nodded looking frightened.

'Well why in merlins name didn't you say something?' Harry roared.

'I thought Hermione would have told you?' Ron replied in a small voice, 'I thought you both knew that's why I was so shocked that you were going through with it.'

'What made you think I knew!' Hermione demanded her voice a high pitched squeak.

'Well I figured you would've read all about it.'

Harry looked at Hermione, 'That's true it's really not like you not to research something before doing it.'

Hermione looked down at her feet and swallowed audibly.

'I guess I was just so excited about finding a solution I didn't think about it. Besides Bill and Fleur's wedding seemed normal, though now that I think about it they did hold hands through the entire reception but I just thought they were being sweet.'

'It's the way it's done,' Ron explained, 'like superstition, the more the couple can make it seem as though nothing is wrong the more suited they are said to be. If they make a fuss then people think it's a bad omen, like they won't last or something.'

'Right,' Harry said despondently, 'Well that explains that then, so now what do we do?'

'Well you two go on to Grimmauld place and I go back to the Burrow. When your month is up we all get back together and do the ritual that unbounds your hands and then you destroy the damned Horcruxes.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest against this plan but Hermione beat him to it.

'Why are you going back to the Burrow?' she asked sounding slightly panicked as though she was scared of being alone with Harry.

'I might have the emotional range of a teaspoon Hermione but it'd still be awkward as hell for me to be around while you two are…' Ron broke of his sentence a blush spreading up his neck, 'well you know.'

Harry felt his own face start to heat up, he couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione.

'Ah, yeah, fair enough.' Harry said bravely trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere that merely alluding to potential future events had created.

'Look I guess I could pop around occasionally just to see how you are and stuff.' Ron offered still looking uncomfortable.

'Yeah alright.' Harry said, 'well I guess we'll see you in a bit then.'

'Yeah see you.' Ron said giving them both a little half smile he apparated away with a pop.

Harry looked down at Hermione and tried to smile.

'Shall we go then?' he asked trying to keep his tone light and unconcerned.

Hermione just nodded her eyes downcast.

Harry apparated them both back to a deserted alley way near Grimmauld place and they hurried into the heavily warded and protected house. It was getting late and even though it was summer it was a cold night. They got inside the house and closed the door Hermione still hadn't said anything and Harry was starting to be feel really strange about it. Hermione was opinionated and headstrong, it just wasn't like her to be so quiet for such a long period of time. Harry knew she was upset and being attached to her like this he knew he'd have to talk to her about it. With that in mind he steered them into the living room (another very strange thing that Hermione was being so passive), lit a fire in the grate, sat down on the sofa and turned to face Hermione who was still standing.

'will you sit down please I think we need to talk.' Harry said quietly.

Hermione sat down her gaze never leaving the floor.

'So talk,' he said trying to prod her to reveal the thoughts that he knew were buzzing in her head like angry bees.

'I'm sorry Harry' was all she said her voice soft and sad as though she were about to start crying.

'It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault for not making sure I knew what we were getting ourselves into.' He said trying to make her feel better, 'I'm always doing things without looking at the consequences.'

'It's not your fault Harry, it's my job. I'm supposed to be the responsible one who researches everything. I'm just so angry at myself. The one time I don't research and this is what happens!' she said angrily starting to sound more like herself again.

'Well look how about I blame myself and you blame yourself and we move on figure out what to do now that we're… well, married.'

'Well ok,' she looked up at him for the first time since the ceremony and tried to smile. 'I know it seems a bit late for this but I think what we really need to do is re-search wedding laws for wizards thoroughly, I don't think I could handle any more surprises like this one.'

Harry smiled back at her relieved that she was at least somewhat back to normal.

'THAT is a great idea. The library here has got plenty of law books so we should be fine with that. Did you want to get a snack first?' he asked realising that he hadn't really had much to eat that day.

'Sure.' She said getting up.

They went into the kitchen together and started preparing some sandwiches. Harry had never fully appreciated how many small tasks required two hands to complete. With their hands bound as they were Harry was forced to be the left hand to Hermione's right hand. In the back of his mind Harry recalled what Ron had said about the wizzarding superstition about couples who had trouble managing with their hands bound. He found himself putting an extra effort into making everything as easy as possible. It was hard work and by the time they had finished making their sandwiches and pouring two glasses of pumpkin juice Harry was relieved to just get out his wand and levitate them all to the library.

Twenty minutes later and they were happily ensconced in the library pouring over thick volumes of wizzarding laws looking for anything relating to marriage. After several hours of reading the tiny print and not finding out anything remotely out of the ordinary that he wasn't already now painfully aware of Hermione spoke.

'Well I think there's only one other difference between muggle and wizard weddings.'

'Oh what's that?' Harry asked, 'I didn't find anything in here.'

'Well it relates to the honeymoon too,' Hermione began hesitation evident in her voice.

'What is it?' Harry asked dread settling into his stomach, what else could there possibly be?

'Well it says here that any witch and wizard who dissolve the marriage within the honeymoon period are unable to ever re-marry that same witch or wizard.'

'I don't get it.' Harry said feeling a bit stupid. After her build up that didn't seem life threatening at all.

'It means that if we change our minds now and decide to divorce, we would never be able to get married to each other in the future.' She said quietly. 'I guess it's to prevent people from marrying hastily.'

'Oh' Harry replied, 'And the honeymoon isn't valid unless you consummate the marriage right.'

'Right.' Hermione replied.

They just sat there in silence for a moment absorbing what that meant for a minute. After everything that had happened that day Harry felt like his head was swimming. He didn't know what was to think. Did he want to consummate the marriage destroy the Horcruxes and keep open the option of potentially marrying Hermione properly some day? There were probably other ways to destroy Horcruxes he reasoned but would they be able to find them? For everyday they searched for a way to destroy them more people died, even a month was too long to wait. How important was it to be able to keep open the option of being able to marry Hermione properly one day? Harry was so confused about what to do his head hurt. He looked at Hermione and she seemed utterly confused as well. It was a rare sight to see Hermione looking confused he thought grinning.

'What are you grinning about Harry this is hardly funny.' Hermione said sharply cutting across his thoughts.

'I was just thinking that I don't think I've ever seen you confused before.'

Hermione's frown faded.

'Yeah well enjoy it while it lasts.' She said smiling at him, 'Honestly though I think we'd best just sleep on it for the night maybe and decide what we want to do in the morning.'

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Your room or mine?' Harry asked not realising until the words were out of his mouth how bad that sounded. 'Um I mean to sleep in.' he added awkwardly.

Hermione giggled, a rare event under any circumstances.

'My room I think,' she said her cheeks pink. 'No offence Harry but your room smells.'

They headed up the stairs and entered Hermione's room. Harry closed the door behind them and started to take off his robe. He got his free arm out of it and then stopped.

'How on earth am I supposed to get my bloody shirts off?' he asked frustrated as he realised that there was literally no way to get his tops off without tearing the fabric.

'I suppose usually wizards and witches would be tearing each others clothes off on their wedding night.' Hermione pointed out.

'Well what am I supposed to do?' Harry asked tugging helplessly at the robe now dangling from their joined hands.

'Here,' Hermione said getting out her wand 'Diffindo' she said waving her wand over his sleeve.

The seem split allowing Harry to remove the robe completely.

'I suppose you'll have to do that to my t-shirt as well.' He said glumly thinking of the ruined t-shirt.

'we can always cast Reparo to fix it and besides you'll have to do my shirt too.' Hermione responded.

Harry felt heat rising in his face again and panicking he blurted.

'How bout we just sleep in our clothes tonight?'

Hermione who had gone just as red as Harry quickly nodded and turned out the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

MOI chpt 4

A/N Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. Keep 'em coming guys they're fuel for the fire!

Suddenly the lookout for HMS Harmony, who is miraculously the same person as the author of this story yells 'Awkward and disturbing scenes involving bathrooms ahead!'

Seriously, I'm not just referring to the shower here thankfully it's only a couple of paragraphs long. I just have to say though that if it makes you feel awkward skip over that bit cause you'll want to read the end of the chapter. I'm not entirely happy with the way this has turned out though. I'm always open for suggestions and constructive criticism so let me know what you think.

BTW I'm not JK Rowling (I wish) I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter except for some poorly made movie merchandise.

The next morning when Harry woke up warmer and more comfortable than he could ever remember being. He didn't want to move and it took him a moment to realise that he was actually sleeping curled around another person. It took another couple of seconds for him to realise that it was Hermione. He opened his eyes and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful that he was loath to move her but he suddenly realised that he had woken because he was desperately in need of the bathroom. Panic overtook him as he remembered that he and Hermione were joined at the hand. If they were going to decide not to go through with this marriage then it would need to be decided quickly before Harry exploded.

With that in mind Harry set about trying to wake Hermione as gently as possible. Stroking her hair softly back from her face he whispered,

'Hermione, wake up. It's morning. We really need to talk.'

Nothing happened.

'Please Hermione I'm busting. Please wake up.'

Still nothing happened. Harry decided it was time for drastic measures. He leaned over her sleeping form and gently blew in her ear. Her eyes popped open in alarm.

'Oh god Harry, Don't scare me like that!'

'Sorry Hermione,' Harry said grinning slightly, 'but you've got to wake up, we need to decide what were going to do, and quickly cause I really need to pee!'

Hermione giggled and sat up. Harry sat up as well and looked at her.

'So now that you've had a chance to sleep on it what are your thoughts do we go through with this or not?' Harry asked eager to sort this out quickly so that they could get on with life. Hermione bit her lip her forehead creasing. She looked down at her floral comforter and smoothed out a wrinkle.

'I'm sorry Harry but I still don't know what to do.' She said in a small voice.

'Look the last thing I want to do is pressure you but I just don't see the point of subjecting either of us to shared bath rooming if we're not going to go through with this.'

Hermione sighed, 'Well what do you think Harry, I'm not the only one who's going to be a part of this.'

'You're right I'm sorry, I just, I want it to be your choice. I mean it'll mean loosing our virginity if we go through with it. I know that kind of thing generally means a lot to girls. I'd hate to feel like I'd talked you into something and have you regret it later.'

'So you think we should then?' Hermione asked looking up at him and meeting his eyes.

Harry swallowed before answering, he was about to put it all on the line, but he supposed that it was the chivalrous thing to do.

'We don't know that there is another way, and if there is we don't know how long it will take us to find it. Also I,' Harry paused and ran a hand through his hair, 'On a personal note, I don't like the idea of not ever being able to marry you again, I mean you never know what'll happen in the future, I just don't like the idea of that not ever being an option. Another thing of course, is that we'll if I'm going to be in a situation like this I can't think of anyone I'd rather be here with. You're my best friend, we should be able to handle this.'

Harry laughed and scratched the back of his head.

'Ok so now I've bared my soul, what do you think.'

'I think you're right.' Hermione said simply. 'I agree with everything you just said, but I didn't have the courage to actually say it. Also we can make it special if we want. You are my best friend, I trust you completely, if you don't mind we can still try and make it special. You know get more comfortable with each other physically before we jump straight to it.'

Harry smiled, 'That sounds like a great idea. I think we should start with the bathroom, cause I'm busting!'

'Alright but your using a silencing charm and I'm going to close my eyes AND face the other direction.'

'I should hope so!' Harry said laughingly half running down the hall to the bathroom and practically dragging Hermione along behind him.

With the silencing charm was cast and Hermione facing in the other direction Harry was amazed at how much the bizarre situation didn't bother him. He would've thought it would be really awkward, but it really wasn't that bad. That was until it was Hermione's turn. Standing there with his back to her knowing what was going on behind him was truly bizarre.

Finally it was over and they moved on to brushing their teeth. This proved to be more difficult than Harry would've thought. It turned out that brushing one's teeth was a two handed operation and again they were forced to take turns. Brushing their teeth was probably the least awkward of all the bathroom activities they would have to do together. It actually turned out to be quite fun, Hermione told him he wasn't doing it properly and showed him the correct way to brush his teeth. He had to admit that when he was finished they did feel cleaner than normal. He supposed that since her parents were dentists they'd probably taught her from an early age how it was supposed to be done.

When they were done with brushing their teeth they moved to the most awkward part of shared bath rooming yet, showering. They couldn't use silencing charms this time because they would need to be able to ask each other for help. That is how Harry came to be standing outside the shower cubicle while Hermione showered, his eyes firmly closed. She had to get him to help her open the shampoo and conditioner, and pour it into her hands so that she could massage it into her hair. During all of this Harry found it very difficult not to open his eyes. Not just due to a burning curiosity to look but also to make it easier to pour the shampoo and conditioner accurately. When it came his turn to shower however he had never been more glad that he washed his hair with soap. He felt like he would've died from embarrassment if Hermione had seen him naked in the shower. He'd never been more conscious of his body flaws.

When they were both finally clean and dressed, they'd used Diffindo and Reparo to get their shirts over their joined hands, they wandered downstairs for breakfast. It was easier the second time around to prepare food together. Though Harry supposed it didn't hurt that they'd decided to stick to cereal. It was only after breakfast that the decision they'd made together that morning came back to them. They sat in the lounge room on the squashy sofa and faced each other properly for the first time since their conversation that morning. Harry marvelled at the realisation that it was still possible to avoid someone even when you were attached to them.

'So Hermione,' Harry said clearing his throat and hoping to Merlin he sounded casual, 'When you said this morning we could take it slowly, what did you mean exactly.'

'Well I meant there was no reason we had to jump straight into having sex, we can work up to it.' She said in a matter of fact tone. She'd used this tone on him several times over the years but this was the first time that Harry had been close enough to her when she'd used it to notice that it was actually a cover for feeling really insecure.

'Right, work up to it. So you mean starting by just kissing and stuff?' Harry asked his mouth suddenly dry.

'Yes exactly,' Hermione said sounding slightly breathless.

'So should I kiss you then?' Harry asked feeling slightly breathless himself.

'I suppose so.' Hermione said.

Harry looked into her eyes and found that he didn't need to remind himself of why he was doing this. He scooted closer to her and slipped his free hand around her tiny waist. Here he was with a beautiful woman in his arms, and it was his duty to kiss her. Harry thought fleetingly that kissing Hermione wasn't a terrible duty at all. Her eyes fluttered closed as he drew closer to her. He raised his hand and stroked the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb and then his own eyes closing he kissed Hermione for the first time.

As soon as his lips touched her warm and soft mouth he knew it wasn't going to be their last kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Their kiss was gentle and slow and sweet like an ideal first kiss should be and Harry knew he could easily become addicted to kissing Hermione. They pulled back and looked at each other their eyes wide as though they were both surprised at just how good it was to kiss each other. Without thinking Harry lent in for another kiss and just as his eyes closed and their lips met for the second time a thought flittered through his mind. A man is supposed to enjoy kissing his wife, and that's all he was doing, enjoying kissing his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

MOI – Chapter 5

A/N this chapter has a title (unlike the others cause I just couldn't resist). Oooh Also Scout this one is for you.

Snogfest alert

Meanwhile back at the Burrow.

Ron sat at the table in the kitchen of his parents house, his forehead resting against the wooden table. He was seriously considering bashing his head against it and probably would have if it wasn't for the fact that he already had a thumping headache. It had started from the moment he had walked in the door and hadn't let up for the last two days. Nothing could be said either by his mother or by Ginny without the subject of Harry and Hermione being brought up and frankly the last thing Ron wanted to talk about at the moment was Harry and Hermione. Not because he had any problem with them doing what they were probably doing it was just something he preferred not to think about if he could possibly help it.

'Oh Ron,' Molly said suddenly, tapping her wooden spoon against the side of a large saucepan simmering gently on the stove.

'I'm making Bolognese for dinner tonight.'

Ron finally lifted his head from the kitchen table his eyes wide and a smile on his face for the first time in days.

'Really?' He was salivating at the mere thought of it.

'Yes,' Molly replied a maternal smile on her face, 'why don't you see if Harry and Hermione would like to come over for dinner?'

'Oh My GOD!' Ron roared in frustration, 'WHY?' He demanded, 'Why can't you just give it a rest?'

'Because I'm worried!' Molly said her own frustration becoming evident.

'You showed up here two days ago saying you just wanted to spend a little time at home, and for the first time since you started at Hogwarts you haven't asked if Harry and Hermione could come and stay AND whenever anyone asks what there up to you or why they aren't coming to visit you snap at them.' She put her hands on her hips

'Have you had a falling out? Is that it?'

'No Mum, there was no falling out!' Ron snapped his forehead now firmly planted on the table.

'Well then explain it to me! I don't understand, I mean it's great that you wanted to spend some time with your family but you're just behaving so oddly! You don't even seem to want to talk about Harry and Hermione.'

'NO I don't I'm sick of it! I came home to spend a few days with my family and all I'm getting is harassment about Harry and Hermione after two days I'm sick of the sound of their names.'

'Well if you'd just explain why…' Molly began, but she never got to finish.

'That's it I'm out of here.' Ron said standing abruptly, 'I'm going back to Grimmauld place maybe if I'm actually with Harry and Hermione I won't be _talking about them_ All the Time.'

With that Ron turned on his heal and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen again. They were supposed to be making dinner, in reality they were just making out. Hermione was backed up against the counter one of her arms snaked around Harry's neck and her hand threaded through his silky black hair. Harry was pressing himself into Hermione's softness one of his hands buried in the softness of her hair and the other clasped with her hand was resting on her hip gently encouraging her to press herself into him.

It had only been two days but Harry was defiantly getting used to married life. After their first tentative kisses on the sofa that morning, kissing had become something of a regular occurrence between Harry and Hermione. Their second round of kissing was in the library while looking up obscure curses, hexes and shields. Harry had been watching Hermione read, while pretending to read himself, and he couldn't help staring at her lips. He had surprised Hermione and himself by leaning in and kissing her. He just hadn't been able to help himself and her lips had been just as warm soft and inviting as he'd remembered.

She had responded so well to his sudden kiss that it had emboldened him to kiss her at other times whenever the urge struck. So far his favourite had been in the bathroom with Hermione fresh from the shower, she'd been all warm and slightly damp from her shower and wrapped in only a towel. Unfortunately Hermione hadn't allowed that one to go on for too long, he'd barely gotten his arm around her when she'd pushed him away smiling. This latest snogging session was actually the first one that Hermione had initiated and it was their longest so far. Harry's hand dropped from Hermione's hip down to her thigh. Hermione responded by raising her knee up Harry's to hip. Harry slid their joined hands to under her knee and pushed his hips into hers.

Hermione groaned and tore her lips from Harry's breathing heavily. Harry took the opportunity to do something he'd been fantasizing about ever since he first kissed her and started trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione moaned Harry's name, Harry mumbled incoherently against her neck and the doorbell rang. Harry lifted his head feeling groggy, like he'd been woken suddenly from a very pleasant dream.

'What's that?' he said stupidly.

'Uh I think it's the doorbell.' Hermione replied breathlessly.

Harry looked down at his wife and smiled.

'Oh Hermione you're all messed.'

She smiled back at him as she attempted to straighten herself out.

'Your pretty messed up too you know.'

Harry laughed and flattened his hair down as they made their way to the front door. Opening the front door the found Ron standing on the step.

'I'm sorry to interrupt guys but we've got a problem, can I come in?'

'Sure of course,' Harry said standing back to allow Ron to enter.

They ushered Ron into the living room, Harry and Hermione took the sofa and Ron took an armchair. Ron looked at them sitting together holding hands and laughed.

'It's so weird to see you guys holding hands, but I bet you've done a good bit more than that by now eh?'

'Ron…' Harry said the warning heavily evident in his voice.

'Alright I'm sorry, seriously we do have a problem though.'

'Yes I believe we've established that Ron, but telling us what it is might help.' Hermione said the sharpness that had been missing from her tones over the last few days returned.

'It's my mum and Ginny and well all of my family really.'

'What about them? What's happened?' Harry asked slightly panicked.

'Oh nothings happened to them, they just won't leave me alone.' Ron said the exasperation of the last few days evident in his voice.

'How exactly is that our problem Ron?' Hermione asked in the same cutting tone of voice.

'I'll tell you how they're your problem. They keep wanting to know why I'm home without you guys and I'm running out of excuses. They're starting to think we've had a fight or something.'

'Oh' Harry said quietly.

'Yeah Oh, so what am I gonna do? If I don't tell them something you'll be lucky if they don't end up on your doorstep next. I don't suppose I can tell them you're on your honeymoon now can I?'

'NO!' said Harry quickly and immediately regretted it when he felt Hermione stiffen next to him.

'No Ron you can't tell them we're married don't be ridiculous!' Hermione snapped

'Look just tell them that we're all taking a bit of a holiday or something,' Harry said desperately.

'Yes tell them I've gone to stay with my parents for a bit as well,' Hermione added.

'And you can tell them I'm….' Harry trailed off unsure of what to say, 'maybe just tell them I've gone to Godric's Hollow to sort through some things, say I wanted to go alone or something.'

Ron nodded his head thinking through the idea, Harry looked to Hermione to see what she thought but she just shrugged and looked away. A sense of foreboding settled in Harry's stomach, she was upset with him and he had a feeling he knew why.

'Yeah that's believable, I'll tell them that,' Ron was saying now, 'Thanks guys.'

Ron was standing up.

'Well I better get going, leave you to it?' Ron said lifting his eyebrows and grinned madly at their discomfort.

'Alright see you later.' He said and apparated away.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was again looking away from him. Even though they were holding hands he couldn't help but feel there was a huge gulf between them.

A/N I know the ending is slightly angsty but I had to liven things up unfortunately I can't write a month's worth of pure fluff without it getting boring. Don't worry all's well that end's well.


	6. Chapter 6

MOI Chapter 6

It was a good thing that their bed was big, Harry thought as he watched Hermione sleep, or Hermione would probably fall off. Her arm with hand attached to his was stretched the full width of the bed while she lay on the opposite side of the bed on her stomach. She was as far away from him as she could possibly be while still holding his hand. She'd been this way for at least a week and whenever he tried to talk to her about it he'd gotten the same response, 'I'm fine Harry.'

He'd known as soon as Ron had left the house that day that he'd done the wrong thing, actually he'd known as soon as the word 'no' had flown out of his mouth so quickly and forcefully. He could understand that it had hurt her feelings that he'd responded like that but she wouldn't even talk to him about it. It was confusing him as well because he honestly couldn't understand why she was so hurt by it and she wouldn't explain. They couldn't tell anyone that they were married, she knew that, and ok he'd probably hurt her feelings by yelling no like that but that didn't explain why she was holding a grudge about it. It also didn't explain why they had stopped kissing or why she had started dragging him to the library everyday looking for other spells that would destroy the Horcruxes.

Basically he'd stuffed things up utterly and he had no idea how to fix things. It just made it worse that he couldn't do something nice for her as a surprise to show her how sorry he was, because he couldn't go anywhere without her or do anything without her help. He had to do something though because he was beginning to go insane. He'd just been getting used to being able to kiss her and touch her, run his fingers through her hair or press her up against a wall and it had all been taken away from him. Not holding her at night was also proving difficult, he just wasn't sleeping properly without being able to hold her in his arms.

Hermione woke up then interrupting Harry's thoughts and making him even more depressed about the situation than he had been before. They went through their morning routine now in silence, Harry staring at Hermione whenever he could and Hermione avoiding Harry's gaze when at all possible. They were seated in the library surrounded by heavy old books as was usual when Harry finally broke the silence.

'Do you want a divorce Hermione?' he asked quietly, he almost hoped she wouldn't hear him but he just hadn't been able to stop himself from verbalizing the thought that he hadn't been able to shake for the last week.

She finally looked at him, 'Is that what you want?' She asked her voice quiet but firm and her eyes hard.

'No' Harry replied, he was now the one avoiding her gaze, he just couldn't bare to see her look at him like that.

'Then why did you ask?' She snapped her voice impatient.

'Because you've barely looked at me all week much less spoken to me and you're spending all your time looking for other ways to destroy the Horcruxes!' He snapped his frustration coming to the surface.

Hermione pursed her lips and turned back to her book 'I thought I was doing you a favour.' She mumbled sullenly.

'What! Why?' He demanded, 'I'm sorry I said no like that Hermione I really am but I just don't get it! Why have you gotten so angry with me about this? Do you want to tell the Weasley's is that it?'

'I don't want to talk about it Harry.' She said quietly determinedly reading her book.

'But I do!' He practically yelled at her, after a couple of seconds in which Hermione continued to ignore him, Harry decided it was time to try a different track.

'Please Hermione,' he begged, 'please, explain it to me. I promise I'll understand and I won't be upset or angry or laugh or anything. Please.'

Hermione lowered her head her hair falling forward and shielding her face from his view. Harry panicked realizing that she was probably crying. He dropped down onto his knees in front of her and looked up into her eyes. For the first time all week he saw the softness and warmth there that he'd always associated with Hermione.

Her brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears and Harry thought he felt his heart break.

'I'm really sorry Hermione,' he said softly his hand coming up to gently caress her cheek; 'I never meant to hurt you.'

'I know Harry, I just… I know that we can't tell anyone but Ron does too, he wasn't being serious with the suggestion he was just joking. But you were so adamant and I just felt like you must really hate being married to me.' She sniffed back her tears and continued.

'I know it's not an ideal situation, it's not how I would have chosen any of this, but I, I don't know….' She trailed off.

Harry was now mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner; he was such a pratt sometimes, but at least now he knew what he could do to make it up to her.

'I don't hate being married to you at all,' he said his voice deep and soft, 'in fact I've been rather enjoying it.'

'Really?' She asked uncertainty evident in her voice.

'Really.' He re-affirmed.

She looked into his eyes then and Harry suddenly knew he was allowed to kiss her again. He allowed the hand that had been caressing her face to slide up into her hair as he leaned up towards her. She didn't move an inch except when her eyelids fluttered closed as his lips touched hers in a sweet but chaste kiss. Harry broke off the kiss and moved his face barely an inch back from hers. Her eyelids fluttered open and they just stayed like that for a moment, their faces barely an inch apart gazing into each others eyes. Then Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him back. This time their kiss was anything but chaste.

They both leaned into the kiss. Hermione opened her mouth to him and he pressed himself into her. The kiss deepened and progressively became more and more passionate until Harry was once more trailing kisses along her neck. Hermione wanting to get closer to him, scooted forward in her chair bringing her chest flush up against his and putting him firmly between her thighs. Harry kissed her mouth forcefully as he tried to bring her closer still and Hermione tightened her thighs around him in response. All of a sudden Harry felt it was all moving a bit quickly. He could feel his own reaction to her and knew he had to stop quickly before things got out of hand.

He broke away from her panting slightly, 'Now do you believe me that I like being married to you?' He asked ginning slightly.

She smiled at him and just nodded.

Harry rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. Opening his eyes after a moment he dropped another small kiss on her lips.

'I've been thinking about what you said Hermione and I know this isn't the way you would have wanted it to be and I know I can't make it perfect but I can still try.'

'What do you mean?' She asked her brow creasing in confusion.

'Well ideally you'd want your first time to be special right?' Harry asked uncertainly, stumbling over his words a little foolishly.

Hermione just nodded looking at him with her eyes wide.

'Well I want to make it as special as I can,' He paused 'but I don't really know how, so I was wondering if you could help me.'

'How can I help you?' she asked hesitantly.

'Well I guess, I need you to tell me how you imagined your first time would be.'

A/N I know, what's the point of an author note at the end of the chapter? Well it's here cause I needed to put a little note about the behaviour of the characters. I know, I know if you need to explain it you probably didn't write it properly but still I wrote it the way I wanted to and thought this might be necessary for some readers. Some of you might think Hermione is a little OOC in this chapter and truthfully she is BUT remember the canaries turned bullets? Even our lovely rational Hermione is a girl and goes a bit funny when her feelings are hurt, and Harry really hurt her feelings. Also Harry was a little more confident/assertive in terms of emotional stuff than I usually expect him to be but it was a result of having had a week of Hermione barely acknowledging him that did it. I hope that clears things up for anyone who had any questions. Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Yeah it's mine I bought it off JKR last week for a dollar, who knew it'd be so cheap! Oh that's right, that was a dream, no it's not mine.

A/N Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. If I hadn't received so many reviews on the previous chapters this chapter would never have been written. I've never written a sex scene before and WOW was it difficult. I only hope now that you guys like it.

MOI Chapter 7

Hermione didn't answer for a long moment she just looked deeply into Harry's eyes. Finally she spoke, 'Well I wouldn't want it to happen here.'

She picked up a random book from the table, muttered 'portus' and waved her wand over it.

'Let's go,' she said softly, and a moment later Harry felt the now familiar tug behind his navel as they were whisked away to destinations unknown.

Harry landed on his face on a paved brick courtyard, pulling himself to his feet he looked around in awe. All around the edge of the courtyard were exotic plants and ferns and overhead, a domed glass roof displayed thousands of tiny stars shining like diamonds on black velvet.

Harry looked at Hermione his eyes wide.

'Where are we?' He asked the awe evident in his voice.

'It's a muggle park near my parents house, this is the observatory,' she said softly her voice almost a whisper as she gazed towards the heavens, 'I used to come here as with my parents as a kid. I remember the first time I ever came here.'

She looked at Harry then out of the corner of her eye, 'I was only four and I was obsessed with fairytales of beautiful princesses and handsome princes.' She laughed a little seemingly caught up in her memories.

'I thought this was the most beautiful and romantic spot in the whole world, I wanted to get married here, until I got a bit older and realised it wouldn't be big enough.'

She smiled still gazing out the glass ceiling and into the galaxy beyond.

'The ceiling reminds me of the great hall at Hogwarts,' Harry ventured softly not wanting to break the spell.

She turned her smile on Harry then, 'You've got no idea how excited I was when I first read about the ceiling of the great hall.'

'I remember you said you'd read about it in Hogwarts a History that first night before the sorting.'

Hermione's smile widened as she looked at him, 'you remember that?'

'Of course,' he replied simply his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione waved her wand and soft music filled the air.

'Dance with me Harry?' she asked coming to stand in front of him her body mere inches from his. Harry didn't answer, he just slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her breasts flatten against his chest and her subtle smell of vanilla filled the air around him, she filled his senses, and when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes he simply couldn't resist her. Her soft lips parted willingly under his and he tasted her sweetness.

Hermione's arm tightened around Harry's shoulders and her hand slipped into his hair cradling the back of his head and deepening the kiss further. Harry slid his hand under her shirt again and stroked the soft skin at her waist. Hermione broke of the kiss and looked at him her eyes barely a centimetre from his.

'Do you really want to do this?' she asked her voice soft and husky.

'Yes, do you?'

She nodded, pointing her wand at the floor and conjuring a mattress as she did.

They sat down together on the soft mattress, her eyes were wide and trusting as they lay down side by side.

They kissed again their tongues entwining and they explored each other's bodies. Harry raised their joined hands above their heads and lent over her on his elbow, her hair was spread out over the pillow and Harry had never seen her look more beautiful.

'Your beautiful' he whispered softly.

Hermione smiled and removed her shirt, murmuring a quick Diffindo to release it from her arm, 'Do you still think so?' she asked her nervousness evident.

'Oh yes,' he replied breathlessly.

Harry struggled out of his shirt and when it was lying discarded on top of Hermione's he held her close again, feeling the soft skin of her chest against his for the first time. His head was spinning so much he was finding it difficult to think with any kind of coherency he just knew he'd never felt anything quite like this before in his entire life. They held each other tenderly and began to kiss once more, the barrier of clothing removed made Harry much bolder. Leaning above her he ran his hand over her body lightly skimming her beautiful breasts still encased in white lace. Hermione returned the favour her fingers trailing over his feverish skin with a feathery touch.

Their kisses became even more passionate until, his brain crying out for oxygen, Harry tore his mouth from hers. Hermione immediately began kissing his neck and chest and Harry felt his desire for her build. He kissed his way across her chest suckling at her nipples through the lacy white fabric of her bra.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione moaned. Her back arched of the mattress and her hand gripped his chest, then his back and then moved down his abs to the waist of his pants. Now it was Harry's turn to moan as her small hand dipped below the waistline of his trousers.

Her small hand encircled his penis and he raised his head from her breast and kissed her again plunging his tongue into her mouth with frenzied passion. He continued to play with her breasts as he kissed her until her small hand started to move.

'Oh god Hermione,' Harry moaned passionately tearing his mouth from hers and leaning his forehead against hers.

'Do you like that?' she asked her voice deep and husky.

'Oh yeah,' he moaned unthinkingly.

Hermione smiled a look of power in her eyes, Harry suddenly felt completely at her mercy and wanting to return the favour he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and lightly brushed his fingers along her panties. Hermione moaned,

'You like that?' Harry asked his own voice surprisingly deep.

'Mmmm,' was her only response as she continued to stroke him.

Harry slipped a finger inside her panties and felt her wetness welcoming him, his fingers slid in a little further as he explored her folds.

Hermione started to moan her head lolling back against the mattress and her eyes shut tight. Her hand tightened around him and she began to stroke faster. Harry knew he couldn't take much more he could feel himself approach his peak. Quickly he undid his trousers, Hermione seemed to take the hint and removed her panties, more white lace he noticed. Harry settled himself between her thighs and rested on his elbows staring down at her. Hermione's skirt was bunched up around her waist and her hair was in disarray all around her, looking into her eyes Harry felt the need to check one last time that she was ok with what they were about to do.

'Are you sure about this Hermione?' He asked even as his dick twitched against her warm wetness.

'Yes, Harry I'm sure.'

Harry didn't wait any longer, in truth he couldn't have, he pushed inside of her as slowly and gently as he could. He could feel her tightness stretching to accommodate him and he could tell it was hurting her. Once he felt like he was fully inside her he stopped for a moment to give her time to adjust, time for it to stop hurting. It was quite possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, she felt so good underneath him, around him, every single cell in his body was screaming for him to move, but he wouldn't because he knew it would hurt her more.

After a few moments of the most exquisite torture Harry had ever experienced he felt her begin to shift under him, groaning he began to move too. He kissed her deeply as he began to thrust faster and faster into her. Hermione tore her mouth away from his and threw her head back moaning. Gaining in momentum Harry got to his knees and pulled her hips up to his waist thrusting faster and harder as he did. Hermione panted and moaned her head thrashing around, she lifted her hips to meet his. No longer having to hold her in place he used his free hand to stimulate her even more.

'Oh Harry!' She cried out suddenly and all her muscles seemed to tense around him. It was too much for him to take, thrusting deeply into her one last time he came deep inside of her.

Harry collapsed then only barely managing to avoid crushing Hermione as he fell down beside her, he pulled her towards him. She snuggled her head into his chest and he once again breathed deeply of her unique scent, part vanilla, part pure Hermione.

'Are you ok?' He asked at last, when he had finally gotten his breath back enough to speak. Hermione didn't speak she only nodded.

'Was it ok? I mean, did you enjoy it?' He asked tentatively.

'I would've thought that was obvious,' Hermione replied in a small voice sounding embarrassed.

Harry lifted her chin forcing her to look at him, 'I did too.'

She smiled at him.

'We should head back, wouldn't want to fall asleep here,'

Harry chuckled, 'no I guess not.'

They stood up and got dressed, Hermione got rid of the mattress and Harry located the book Portkey. Back in Grimmauld Place they went upstairs and got ready for bed, they followed their usual routine but went through it all in silence, both thinking about the irrevocable change their friendship had just undergone. It wasn't until they were laying in bed side by side with the lights off that Harry spoke again.

'Hermione I know that in a couple of weeks time we're supposed to get divorced, and I know that neither one of us is ready for marriage but,' Harry hesitated, how could he say what he so desperately wanted to say?

Hermione looked at him her brown eyes shining in the darkness.

'When this is all over I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend.'

Hermione smiled at him, 'I'd like that too Harry.'

Returning her smile he reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, she buried her head into his chest and still smiling they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I was torn about how to proceed… I wanted to make this the last chapter but knew that if I did some of my lovely readers might feel a bit cheated. After discussions with the lovely Scout, and her violently negative reaction to the thought of this being the last chapter, I decided to take the scenic route to the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it… but beware the end is nigh…

On a separate note… they can only not re-marry if they divorce without completing the honeymoon & their hands are bound by a spell that does not allow them to let go but does allow the movement of the conjoined hands, so they are able to change the way they are holding hands but they aren't allowed to let go… Just because it'd be too bloody difficult otherwise!

Sorry also have to add… Romance novel clichés abound! Mwahahahahaha

MOI Chapter 8

Harry woke the next morning with Hermione's head on his shoulder and her hair in his face. Smiling, he pushed back her hair and kissed her, he could feel her wake up progressively more and more as he kissed her, until her arm wrapped around his neck and he knew she was fully awake. Harry rested his weight on their joined arms and leaned over her as he continued to kiss her, his free hand stroking her side. Hermione arched up into him a small moan issuing from the base of her throat.

Harry slipped his hand up underneath her pyjama top and began to gently massage her breast. Hermione moaned again and gasped for breath her hand, which had been previously entwined in Harry's thick black hair, slid down his back and slipped underneath his t-shirt. Harry groaned at the contact and began kissing his way down the slender column of her throat, the urge to once more suckle on her breasts overwhelming him. He reached his goal and hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth. Hermione groaned even louder and hooked her knee onto his hip, grinding her pelvis into his.

Harry couldn't think, his senses were completely overwhelmed by Hermione, she felt so good underneath him grinding up into him, her breast soft and unbelievably delicious in his mouth and her scent driving him crazy. He gripped her firm little ass in his hand and encouraged her hips to grind into him further, groaning as she did so. He was so overwhelmed by the feel of her ass in his hand grinding into him, her breast in his mouth as he continued to suckle her hungrily, and her softness underneath him that he didn't notice the southward journey of her hand until it was encircling him.

'Oh God, Hermione!' He gasped his mouth torn from her breast in ecstasy.

'Touch me Harry,' she responded breathlessly.

Harry kissed her deeply and hitched her other knee up onto his hip before he went in search of her warmth once more. His fingers brushed over her panties, eliciting another gasp from Hermione, and he felt her wetness. Pushing aside the flimsy material he gently stroked her moist folds.

'Oh, Harry… that feels so good.' Hermione moaned her head now rolling back on the pillow.

Harry kissed her neck once more as his fingers continued to fondle and caress her, her own hands still working their magic on him.

'Hermione, I want you so much.' He mumbled almost incoherently against her neck.

'Oh Harry, I want you too,' Hermione moaned freeing his erection from the constraints of his pyjama pants and guiding him into her. Harry positioned himself and sank into her inviting warmth. They groaned simultaneously as he entered her the both feeling the sense of completion that accompanied the action.

'Does that hurt?' Harry asked, in a moment of lucidity, remembering her pain from the previous night.

'Oh no, it feels fantastic,' Hermione moaned arching up to him to take him deeper still. The sensation overcame any rational thought in Harry's brain and they began to move together. Harry kissed her everywhere he could reach as he thrust in and out of her with increasing speed. Hermione, her head thrown back, gripped him tightly around the waist with her thighs, her hips meeting him stroke for stroke. Harry gripped her ass tightly as he thrust into her even harder, her increasingly loud moans were making him crazy. Hermione let out an especially long and loud moan and began to quiver all around him. The sensation of her almost vibrating around him was enough to send Harry over the edge, gripping onto her tightly he thrust into her once more as deeply as he could and came with a violent shudder.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, no longer able to support his own weight, and embraced her lovingly. As his breathing slowly returned to normal Harry became aware that he must be crushing Hermione, as much as he didn't want to, he had to get off her. He rolled onto his side and, much as he had the night before, pulled Hermione up against his side in a tight embrace their joined hands resting comfortably on Harry's chest. Her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder and he breathed in the smell of her hair.

'Well, I wasn't really expecting that to happen again.' Hermione said nervously breaking the silence.

'I think I might be getting addicted to you.' Harry replied equally nervous but his voice sounding strangely deep and husky.

Hermione laughed and, her nervousness evaporating like rain in the sunshine, smiled up at him. Harry smiled back and kissed her softly and gently.

'Want to go and take a shower,' she asked when the kiss ended.

Harry raised an eyebrow surprised, 'Together?'

'Why not?'

'Alright then.'

They scrambled out of bed and practically raced to the shower.

Once in the bathroom they stripped off and Hermione adjusted the water temperature to a comfortable level. Harry let Hermione under the spray first and just stood back to admire her as the water sprayed over her head and travelled down her body. It was exactly as he had imagined the first morning of their honeymoon, her head back and eyes closed, her nipples hard in the cool air and the warm water travelling over her body as seductively as any lovers hands. Harry could feel his reaction to the erotic image she presented and, as there was only air between them, there was no way to hide it from Hermione's notice. She opened her eyes to ask Harry to help her with the shampoo and immediately saw his reaction to the sight of her.

Giggling she pressed herself up against him, 'Do I look good under the shower?' she asked.

Harry couldn't speak so he simply nodded.

'I can see that.' She replied taking hold of him once more, a cheeky little smile on her face.

'So what are we going to do about this?' She asked running one finger up his erect shaft and tilting her head to the side.

Harry just continued to stare at her, stunned, his erection in her hand. Hermione's smile broadened, 'You know there is something I'd like to try, if you don't mind of course?'

'No, that's fine.' Harry whispered, sounding strangled.

Hermione knelt down, the spray of the shower now hitting Harry in the stomach sending water cascading down over his pelvis and legs. She grasped his erection firmly and gently kissed the very tip.

Harry's hips jerked forward involuntarily. Taking this as a sign of encouragement she tentatively flicked out her tongue and licked the shaft. Harry groaned in ecstasy and let his head fall back against the shower wall. Feeling bold, Hermione took the head of it in her mouth and suckled gently swirling her tongue all around.

'Oh Merlin' Harry gasped unable to contain himself.

'Does that feel good?' She asked pausing for a moment.

'Oh, yes' he whispered, his head still rolling back against the shower wall.

Hermione continued to lick and suck his penis, experimenting in any way she could think of. After a few minutes of her attentions Harry couldn't take any more, 'Hermione I'm going to cum.' He stuttered almost incoherently.

She continued to suck on him until, shuddering with the intensity of the feeling, he came. Hermione moved her mouth away just in time to avoid getting any in her mouth and it was quickly washed away by the shower.

Harry pulled her into his arms for another hug, amazed by the sensations she had just caused in him.

'That was amazing' he said kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled, 'I'm glad you liked it, come on help me finish washing my hair.'

They finished their shower, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Once that was finished they headed into the living room and settled themselves on the squashy sofa that had been the site of their first kiss. Harry had noticed Hermione getting progressively quieter as the morning progressed and knew something was wrong. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was and he knew he needed to talk to her about it.

After a few minutes of sitting together in silence, Hermione staring into space and frowning and Harry staring at her as she stared into space and frowned, he finally worked up the nerve to speak.

'Hermione what's the matter?'

'Oh Harry, it's nothing I'm sure I'm just being silly,' she said, trying to re-assure him.

'Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it.'

'Well, I know it's silly but, I just can't help but feel guilty and a bit confused.' She admitted finally, looking up at him a myriad of emotions evident in her luminous brown eyes.

'Why do you feel guilty and what are you confused about?' he asked gently stroking her hair.

'It's just that, we got married and had to have sex once to consummate it, and we know we're getting divorced in a couple of weeks, so we really shouldn't have had sex again, should we?'

Harry was silent for a few minutes thinking, he could understand why she was confused, he was a bit confused himself but he just had not been able to help himself, she felt too good.

'Are you regretting what we did this morning?'

'Yes and No, I mean I enjoyed it and I know I _want_ to do it again, but I also can't help but feel that we shouldn't have done it again, we shouldn't do it again.'

'We don't have to if you don't want to.'

'But I do want to, that the thing.'

'Well I can understand why you're confused then,' Harry responded trying to lighten the mood. Hermione just smiled at him weakly.

Harry struggled for a moment, wanting desperately to say something that would make her feel better and not knowing for the life of him what he could possibly say.

'We are married so technically we're allowed to.'

'I know, but we're not planning on staying married and I can't help but think that if my parents knew about all of this they'd disapprove.'

Harry swallowed nervously, 'Do you want to stay married then?'

She looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes, 'Is that what you want?' She asked finally,

'I want to make you happy, I don't want you to feel bad,' he replied nervously, 'I care about you a lot and I don't want to hurt you.' Harry took a deep breath and continued.

'If you want to stay married after this is all over and give that a shot, then I'm willing to do everything I can to make it work, or if you just want to stop having sex then I'll do that too.'

She smiled at him, 'Thanks Harry, I care about you too and I don't want to hurt you either but…' she hesitated for a moment before continuing, 'do you mind if I think about it for a bit and let you know?'

Harry swallowed and realised suddenly how true it was to say that he would do anything for this girl.

'Sure, take your time, but what do we do in the meantime?'

'Well, can we just continue with how things have been?' She asked tentatively.

'Sure.' He replied softly and kissed her gently to show he understood, when really he didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This chapter is a bit different from the rest of the chapters in this story, a bit more dramatic, not so light and fluffy but please read it anyway as it is hugely important to the overall story. I've wanted to write this chapter for a long time and I'm so glad I'm finally at the point in the story where it fits in. I hope it's as good as I want it to be. I'm sorry it's taken a while to write but I had to be in the a certain frame of mind to do this and I wanted to get it right… I hope you like it and I promise we will be back to our regularly scheduled fluff in the next chapter.

Disclaimer… sadly still not mine.

"_**Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive…"**_

MOI Chapter 9

Harry sat in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands as he tried desperately not to think about the events of the last few hours. He still couldn't believe they had ended up in a muggle hospital and that Hermione's life was now in the hands of a team of muggle surgeons. He wished he could think of a way of smuggling Madam Pomfrey in there but unfortunately his brain was frozen and he couldn't think much at all.

He just kept going back over things in his mind, wondering over and over again if there was something he could have changed to prevent this all from happening. It was his fault but he really didn't know what he could have done differently, she was so determined. It had been the first, and only, fight of their marriage and in their typical fashion it'd been over something really important.

'_I know it will work Harry!' she yelled in frustration._

'_How do you know? This spell has apparently never been used for anything like this before.' Harry growled his own frustration evident._

'_Look, read this,' She snapped dragging the heavy book over in front of him, 'see right there, it says "The marriage ritual is among the most potent of ancient pure magic still know in modern times, for this reason it is vitally important that no objects or spells consisting o,f or containing, any form of dark magic be anywhere in the near vicinity as they will be destroyed by the powerful forces of this ancient ritual." I don't think it can be clearer, if we do this spell with the Horcruxes even in the same room they'll be destroyed.' _

'_Yeah, but how?' Harry demanded trying to make his own concerns clear, 'Remember Dumbledore's hand Hermione? We have no way of knowing what the effects will be, this is really dangerous!'_

_Hermione's anger melted under Harry's obvious anxiety but her determination was as firm as ever._

'_I can't guarantee that everything will be ok but you know we have to do this. We don't have a choice.' _

The last two weeks of their honeymoon had probably been the best two weeks of Harry's entire life and he didn't want to fight with her, he also knew deep down that she was right they didn't have any other choice, so he gave it up and went along with her plan. For Hermione's sake he would have done anything but he should have known better. He'd had a bad feeling about that spell and if he'd just listened to his instinct none of this would have happened and they wouldn't all be sitting here right now waiting to find out if Hermione was going to live or die.

_The Horcruxes were all assembled on the table in front of Harry and Hermione while Ron stood behind them. They all had their wands out and they performed the spell to formalize the marriage and unbind their hands and if all went according to plan destroy the Horcruxes while they were at it. They each touched their wands to their joined hands and concentrated on the words of the spell. Suddenly a beam of bright white light shot out from their joined hands and swept the room. When the beam of light hit the objects on the table they exploded spectacularly in a furious shower of sparks. A wave of magic followed closely in the wake of the sparks and Harry felt the house shudder as the protective wards, and several other spells on the house, came crashing down. Belatedly he realised that some of the spells would have been dark magic and that they would be destroyed along with the Horcruxes. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the way as a large chunk of ceiling came crashing down._

'_RUN!' He screamed. _

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair again causing it stick up even more wildly than it already was. He should never have agreed, they could have found something else. If it wasn't bad enough that the spell had destroyed the house along with the Horcruxes what waited for them on the street sealed the fact that this had all been a terrible mistake. They might have just escaped the house before it collapsed around them but, Harry had been quick to discover, they had only jumped from the frying pan into the fire.

_They sprinted up the stairs and down the narrow hall to the front door, the building shaking and beginning to crumble around them. The three of them made it to the street only moments before the entire building collapsed to the ground. The dust began to clear and Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, he was about to say a very satisfying and well earned 'I told you so', but he never got the chance._

'_POTTER!' screeched a terrifyingly unmistakable voice from across the street. _

_Harry wheeled around and immediately hit the ground, dragging Hermione down with him as a flash of light streaked over their heads._

_Harry quickly glanced behind him and whispered one word, 'run'._

_Looking back to Voldemort he got to his feet._

'_Don't you want to play for a bit Riddle?' Harry asked taunting him with the use of his true surname and desperately trying to buy his friends some time to escape. The only trouble was they weren't escaping. _

_Voldemort cruelly raised one eyebrow and pointed his wand at Hermione. _

'_I was rather under the impression that you wouldn't want to play… but as you asked so nicely, CRUCIO' He screeched._

_Hermione's screams filled Harry's ears and Harry saw red. Pointing his own wand at Voldemort his said the first spell that came into his head._

'_Expelliarmus!' He cried._

_Voldemort was thrown backwards but held onto his wand._

'_Don't you like to share your toys Harry? I know how much you enjoy playing with her.'_

_Harry couldn't recall ever being more angry in his entire life, how dare that filthy thing with its shredded up soul talk about Hermione like that._

'_She's more human than you've ever been or will ever be you freak!' For Harry being called a freak had always been the worst insult imaginable. _

'_Walking around with only a bit of your soul left and thinking you're so fucking great,' he spat at the thing in front of him, 'You're less than human, less than any living thing on this planet, you are the lowest of the low.'_

'_That's enough!' Voldemort screamed, 'for your insolence the little mud-blood you seem to love so much will pay.'_

_He raised his wand once more and pointed it at Hermione but this time Harry was ready for him. Even as he'd lost control and started hurling abuse and insults at Voldemort he had known in the back of his mind the price he would pay, and he was ready to finish this._

_As Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione, Harry leapt in front of her his wand thrust out and they both screamed in unison, 'AVADA KEDAVRA'._

_As Harry had anticipated the two spells hit and joined creating the same narrow golden beam of light that had joined their wands back in fourth year, only this time he wasn't just fighting for his own life he was fighting for everyone's, and this time he wasn't alone inside that golden dome he had Ron and Hermione in there with him. _

_They watched the beads of light slid up and down the narrow beam in fascination as Harry focused everything he had on getting those beads to flow in Voldemort's direction. The only problem was that not only was Harry more prepared for this by previous experience, so was Voldemort and he was fighting with everything he had. He knew that he had no more Horcruxes. If he lost this battle of wills he would die, for good this time. Harry knew that if he lost this battle of wills not only would he die but so would Ron and Hermione and most likely their families too._

_The thought of Ron and Hermione brought with it a fresh surge of determination and the beads started to slowly head in Voldemort's direction. It wasn't enough Voldemort was too strong, they were moving too slowly. Ron, who had been watching in wrapt fascination mingled with horror stepped up beside Harry and put his hand on his shoulder._

'_You can do it Harry' he said softly._

_Harry felt another surge and the first bead inched closer to the tip of Voldemort's wand a mere whisper away from connecting. _

_It was then that Hermione stepped up behind Harry and laying her hand on his shoulder stood on tip toes and whispered in his ear._

'_I love you Harry.'_

_It was like a tidal wave, a surge of emotion more powerful than anything Harry had ever felt before swept through him and in a rush every single bead of light on the beam rushed into Voldemort's wand shattering it. Harry's spell hit Voldemort full in the chest and the magical backlash sent them all flying._

When Harry regained consciousness he'd realised that he was in a muggle hospital. He'd immediately asked about Ron and Hermione and was told that the young lady was undergoing emergency surgery on a fractured skull and major internal injuries while the young man was alerting her family. The doctors had satisfied themselves that Harry had only sustained minor injuries and had released him to the waiting room where he had kept a vigil ever since waiting for more news. He knew that her condition was critical and that at any moment she could die, apparently when the magical backlash had hit she had been thrown into the path of an oncoming car. An ambulance that was passing at the time had collected them all immediately and brought them to this hospital. Due to the severity of Hermione's injuries they couldn't risk any disruption in her treatment to get her to St Mungo's. Harry had been assured by Tonks, who had dropped in briefly to explain why Hermione couldn't be moved, that muggle doctors were very good and they would get a healer in to see her as soon as her condition was considered stable enough.

So there was nothing to do but sit and wait as the minutes ticked endlessly by one after another. Medical staff rushed from here to there but no one came to tell them if Hermione was dead or alive or still hovering somewhere in between. Harry couldn't even process the fact that he had killed Voldemort; he was too absorbed in the here and now of Hermione's battle to live. The others had spoken of it, he could tell in the way they looked at him that they all knew he had done it and were just waiting until this was over so they could talk to him about it, like that was the most important thing. He was disgusted with them. Hermione's life hung in the balance and all they could do was look at him and whisper that they always knew he'd be the hero that saved them in the end. None of them seemed to realise that he would never have been able to do it without her, none of them seemed to know how it would kill him to loose her, and none of them seemed to understand that Hermione's life was far more important than Voldemort had ever been.

A doctor approached then and Harry leapt to his feet eager to hear any news of Hermione's condition.

'How is she?' he demanded.

The doctor glanced at him briefly and turned to Hermione's parents, 'Mr & Mrs Granger?'

'Yes,' Hermione's dad replied sounding as though he were near to tears.

Harry looked at them for the first time, noting how Hermione's father seemed to be supporting her mother and helping her to stand. Harry knew then that at least two other people in the room were as worried and frightened as he was, and he didn't even know their names.

'Is she going to be ok?' her mother whispered, distraught.

'Her condition has stabilized but is still critical. You can come in and see her if you like, though she's not yet conscious.'

Harry, Ron and a few others moved forward, but the doctor held up his hands stopping them.

'I'm sorry folks but it's strictly family only. Her condition is far too fragile for visitors.'

Ron and the rest of the Weasley's sat down again but Harry stubbornly staid standing. He understood that she shouldn't have lots of visitors but he needed to see her more than he had ever needed anything before in his life.

'I need to see her.' He said more firmly than he'd intended.

'I'm sorry it's strictly family only.' The doctor repeated.

'I don't think you understand,' Harry said even more firmly, 'I have to see her.'

'I understand you're upset but she's unconscious and her condition is very fragile we must limit visitors to family only.'

Harry felt his blood begin to boil, he couldn't explain exactly why he was so desperate to see her, only that he felt that somehow his being with her would make everything better.

'I don't care what you say I'm going in there and you can't stop me!' he yelled no longer caring about anything else.

'I can stop you. I'll have you thrown out if you keep this up. It's family only, so you can either sit out here or you can leave but you can't go into that room.'

The doctor started to walk away but Harry grabbed his arm.

'Her husband,' he blurted out to the startled doctor.

'Yes her husband would be able to go in and see her but as she's not married…'

'I'm her husband.' Harry said cutting him off excited that he had found a way to get into see her.

'What?' The doctor asked, glancing to Hermione's parents who were looking on shocked.

'I'm her husband,' Harry repeated more firmly, 'aren't I Ron? Ron was our witness.'

Everyone turned on Ron their mouths all hanging open in shock. Ron cleared his throat, 'Yes he's her husband, I was there I witnessed their marriage, one month ago today.'

'Can I go in and see her?' Harry asked turning back to the doctor and paying absolutely no attention to the stunned looks on the faces of all the surrounding people.

'Alright you can go in and see her, but if I find out you're not really her husband I'll have you banned from this hospital.'

'Thankyou.' Harry said dizzy with relief.

He started to follow the doctor and Hermione's parents, the latter sneaking furtive glances at him from the corner of their eyes, when Ginny spoke up.

'You're married? To Hermione!' she demanded in a voice that clearly showed an intention to fight, 'What about me?'

Harry turned on her his eye's blazing, 'The woman I love nearly died, and is still in a critical condition, so right now, Ginny, it's not about YOU!'

He turned on his heal and marched after the doctor ignoring Ginny's outraged spluttering behind him, but he did acknowledge Ron as he called after him.

'We'll get Madame Pomfrey now Harry.'

'Thanks Ron'

By the time they reached the room where Hermione was lying, hooked up to all kinds of machines Harry's temper had again been consumed with fear over Hermione's condition. It was even worse than second year when she'd been petrified; she was so pale and lifeless. Harry sat on the edge of her bed and gingerly took her hand in his, careful not to disturb any of the many and varied wires that were attached to her.

'Hermione, can you hear me?' he said his voice choked with emotion, 'You're going to be so mad at me,' he continued, 'I told everyone our secret, they all know.' He stopped for a moment trying to hold back his tears.

'I'm sorry but I just wanted to see you so bad, and they weren't going to let me because we're not family. So I told them we were married, Ron backed me up but, Hermione, all the Weasley's were there, Ginny, and your Mum and Dad.'

He couldn't do it, he couldn't look at her anymore and know that at any second she might pass away and there was nothing they could do about it. Harry barely noticed as Hermione's mother came and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He couldn't look at them; he couldn't imagine how they must be feeling right now, struggling with the fear that their only daughter might not live and the shock that she'd been secretly married for a month.

They sat like that for a few minutes, the three of them, huddled around her bed, until a soft pop announced the arrival of Madame Pomfrey the Hogwarts matron. She treated Harry to a gentle smile before becoming her usual brisk and efficient self.

'Step away from the bed everyone please give me some room.'

Harry sighed with relief and retreated to the other side of the room, feeling slightly more relaxed now that Madame Pomfrey was in charge of healing Hermione's injuries. Hermione's parent's joined him by the door watching the efficient healer run a series of spells.

'Is she a good healer this woman?' Hermione's mother finally asked breaking the strained silence that had so far existed between them.

Harry nodded, 'She's the best, healed far worse than this I'm sure.'

He knew that now the silence had been broken a flood of questions would surely follow and he was proven right.

'Are you really married to our daughter or did you just say that to get them to let you in to see her?' her mother asked next.

'We're really married.' He replied softly.

'Why weren't we told about it? I would've liked to be at my daughters wedding.'

'We wanted it to be a secret,' Harry cast about wildly for a reason, 'we didn't want her to be even more of a target.'

'I see, but why even get married, you're so young.'

He and Hermione had never discussed what to say if their marriage was ever discovered, so Harry just said the first thing that popped into his head.

'Because we're in love.'

Madam Pomfrey turned around sharply, 'I've done as much as I can for the moment Mr Potter, I'll be back in tomorrow with some more potions but for now she will be fine.' She said and smiled before adding 'she should wake up soon.'

A/N Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Also the next chapter is the also the last and will be up shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Parting is such sweet sorrow… I'm very sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this final part of the story I guess I just didn't want to let go. But it's written now so I figured I should share it with you. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sure that you'll let me know what you think…

Also I have made a few minor alterations to the previous chapter there/their kind of stuff mostly, but one thing I did have to change that you should be aware of is that Madame Pomfrey said Hermione would wake up 'soon' not 'in a few minutes' as in the original draft. Cheers…

MOI Chapter 10 Hermione wakes up & Harry opens his eyes

It was probably about 2am but Harry maintained his solitary vigil at Hermione's bedside. Her parents had gotten a room in a nearby hotel and left instructions for Harry to call them as soon as Hermione awoke. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's had stayed until about midnight before finally returning to the Burrow with the promise they'd be back in the morning. Harry had farewelled them all before returning to Hermione's bedside were he had stayed ever since.

Madame Pomfrey said she'd wake up soon and Harry was determined to be there when she did. He figured that with the number of times he'd woken up in a hospital bed to find her there, he owed her one. He also knew that any attempt to sleep would be an exercise in futility until she'd woken up and he was assured she really was alright.

He was so tired his eyes itched with it but at the same time his mind was fully alert, waiting for any sound or movement to indicate that she was beginning to stir. Harry slipped his hands under his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes when he heard a small voice whisper.

'Harry?'

Harry turned around to look at the bed so quickly he almost flung his glasses from his face.

'Hermione?' he whispered reaching out to gently cradle her hand in his.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and pure, sweet relief flooded into his heart.

'Are you ok?' He asked gingerly stroking her hair from her face as though afraid she might break.

'I think so.' She replied her voice coming out in a husky rasp. Harry fleetingly though how sexy she sounded before he quickly offered her a drink. Hermione accepted the glass of water gratefully and after gulping down a few mouthfuls, in typical Hermione fashion, she started asking questions.

'Did you get him?'

Harry smiled at her, 'Yeah I got him.'

'Is everyone else ok?'

'As far as I know,' he replied.

'What's happening with the other death eaters?'

'I'm not sure I've been here since you were hurt.'

'Where's everyone else?'

'Your parents got a hotel room nearby and well the Weasley's weren't allowed in your room anyway so they went back to the Burrow.'

Hermione looked at him sharply, he should have known she would pick that up.

'Why weren't they allowed in?'

Harry looked away and scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to break the news to her gently.

'Well, it's a muggle hospital,' he began hesitantly, 'and they have rules about who they will let into their patients rooms.' He finished somewhat awkwardly, finally daring to look up at her again.

She frowned then, 'usually it's only family…' her sentence trailed off and her eyes widened as she realised what must have happened.

'You told.' She said. It was a statement and not a question.

'I'm sorry, I was so scared and worried and they wouldn't let me in otherwise.'

'Oh Harry,' she whispered through her fingers her eyes darting to the door as though she expected angry mobs to burst through it at any moment, 'were my parents angry?'

He shrugged, 'at the time they were too busy being worried about you… you were pretty badly hurt Hermione, they said your condition was too unstable to risk moving you to St Mungo's.'

He leaned in and gently grasped her hands once more, 'You are ok now aren't you?'

'Honestly, I'm a little sore but I feel ok.'

'I don't know what I'd've done Hermione if you'd…. you know.' He couldn't bring himself to say it.

'What are we going to do Harry?' Hermione asked her voice soft and her eyes worried, 'I understand why you did it, truthfully I probably would have done the same, but what do we do now?'

Harry looked down at their clasped hands and took a deep breath trying to draw up some courage, and when he looked up again his piercing green eyes burned with intensity.

'Did you mean it?' He asked at last, his voice a low rumble.

Hermione's eyes darted away, 'mean what?' she asked feigning ignorance. Harry wasn't fooled but he decided it would be chivalrous to humour her.

'Did you mean it when you said you love me?'

Everything seemed to stop for a few seconds as Harry's question hung in the air waiting for a response. One of Hermione's hands escaped from his grasp and she began to pick at the comforter covering her.

'What does it matter if I did or not?' She asked still resolutely not meeting his gaze.

'It matters because I love you,' Hermione looked up then and met his gaze at last, giving him the courage to finish what he wanted to say, 'and if you meant what you said and you do love me, then I want to stay married to you… if you'll have me.'

Hermione flung her arms around his neck, 'Oh Harry!' she breathed into his ear,

'I love you, how could I not when you say things like that?' she started scattering kisses over his face.

'I want to stay married to you too, but I didn't want to pressure you.' She said between kisses.

Harry laughed, relief sweeping through him and leaving him feeling giddy and light headed.

'Careful Hermione, don't hurt yourself.'

'Honestly Harry I'm fine' she said exasperated, then 'but what do we tell everyone and how are they going to react?'

'As for how they react, what does it matter what they think? This is about us not them..' Hermione smiled at him and he continued somewhat sheepishly, 'and I've pretty much told everyone already anyway.'

'You've held a press conference then have you?' she asked eyebrow raised.

'Well no but…well I guess we'll just tell them what I told everyone else.'

'and what was that?'

'We are married because we're in love.'

Hermione didn't answer but when her lips met his in a sweet gentle kiss Harry found that for the first time, perhaps ever, he was glad that Hermione hadn't done her research properly.

A/N Sob goodbye my baby….I hope that answered all of your questions, let me know what you think…


End file.
